BROTHER
by WillowwindTheCat
Summary: An AU sequel to Earthbound. Giygas was defeated, but, rather than dying, he returned to his old form. Now, he has one final chance to take PSI from the Earth, or risk being put to death. Now, accompanied by an ex-general from his home-planet, Giegue masquerades as a child in order to secretly wipe out users of PSI before it spreads further. But how will Giegue adjust to human life?


**Brother**

**(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know...I have lots of other fics to continue writing...but I recently got into the Mother series, and I conjured up this idea after learning more about Giegue. I never played the franchise, as I wasn't even conceived when it came out in the U.S. But I've done a lot of research, so it's almost as if I have played the games. Also, I am calling Giegue's race the Supinekos, which is a portmanteau of the Japanese words "Supindoru", meaning spindle, as Giegue is quite lanky, and "Neko", meaning cat, since Giegue can look rather catlike according to fanart. Also, he looks like Mewtwo, so...)**

**(This story is sort of AU, taking place after Earthbound. Enjoy!)**

**Prologue**

Another chance. After two failed attempts to make Earth pay for stealing the Supineko People's beloved PSI, Giegue was being given a second chance. The Six Judges had sentenced this upon him, as the more 'sympathetic' judges felt that execution was far too harsh. He was young, and under stress, the 'sympathetic' judges said. And as Giygas, he was far too insane to get anything right. This time, Giegue would have help from someone used to planning for wars in the past. He was called Mūn Hada, and he was an ex-general.

Some of the Supineko People were not pleased by the final verdict. They saw Giegue as weak and useless to the Society. Supinekos were creatures of technological and educational greatness, something had called for the sacrifice of emotions and feelings. Giegue was different, thanks to Maria and George, the humans who fostered him. Other Supinekos just wanted to forget the PSI. It was gone now, and, since it still hasn't been retrieved from the humans, it was time to move on to projects more advanced than the PSI could ever be. But, the word of the Judges' was the law, and all of the People had to accept it.

Giegue and Mūn Hada were led by two male, muscular, and armed Supinekos to a special laboratory, one highly respected by the Society, and employing the greatest and wisest scientists on the planet. Slowly and silently, they arrived to a chamber housing a device. The way this device worked was that a test subject would stand on a platform, and a glass dome would then surround them with the press of a button. Then, using newly discovered technology, the test subject's soul would be ripped from their physical body. The soul would then be contained in a separate container and quickly labeled in order to prevent the mix-up of souls. Another discovery by the scientists who created the device was that a soul could be placed into a soulless body, otherwise known as, a dead body. Giegue and Mūn Hada would go through the soul sucking process, and take the bodies of recently dead humans in order to walk among the Earth and dispose of the humans using the power of PSI. Since they'd be delivered Supineko technology to help them, they'd be a step above the humans. However, there was a catch: there was no way to pick out a body for the souls to take over. The souls could only be shot in the direction of Earth, drifting about until they found a body. But the scientists were confident in their invention.

Giegue was up first. The grey alien stepped onto the platform and watched as the dome surrounded him.

"Let's get this over with..." he muttered softly to himself, flicking his tail in annoyance. He wasn't very sure of this mission. Giegue wouldn't succeed. He failed twice before, to kids no less. He was sure to mess up somehow.

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Giegue was shaken from his thoughts by the terrible pain in his body. It was as if he was violently vomiting out his insides, organs and all. He also felt as if he was choking, and he grew afraid. He thought he would die, which terrified him. After a few agonizing minutes, the soulless shell of Giegue's body fell to the ground. All that was left was a glowing white orb. Opening the dome, the Supineko scientists contained the soul of Giegue, and, using the launching mechanism attached to the device, the soul was flung into space towards Earth. Mūn Hada's soul followed not long after, and thus began their mission.

* * *

Gentle sobs filled the otherwise quiet hospital room. 13-year-old Nicholas sat in a chair, tears running down his cheeks. Just a few minutes ago, the doctor had told him that his 7-year-old brother Liam would most likely die from the injuries he gained in a car accident. Nicholas went hysterical when was given the news, and his parents stepped outside the room to give him some privacy to cry.

"Liam..." he whispered. "Please don't die...Please..."

Liam was lying in the hospital gurney, bandaged up and hooked up to life support. He lied still in his white gown, almost like a sleeping angel. But such a sight only brought more pain to Nicholas.

The tears finally stopped flowing. Nicholas bitterly listened to the light support machine's repetitive beeping. The young teenager decided that the only thing he could do now was pray. So, he got to his knees, bowed his head, and closed his eyes.

"Dear gods," the dark-haired boy began. "If there is anything that I can do to get you to keep my brother alive, I'll do it. I'll...I'll get better grades in school...I'll give away my video games...I'll listen to my parents better...I'll do anything. Just please, please, please keep him alive..."

Just then, a drawn out, high-pitched beeping caught Nicholas' attention. His face turned pale.

"No, no, no no!" he cried as he came to his brother's side. "No! Liam, please! Wake up!" He quickly shook the smaller boy's body, but Liam didn't stir.

Nicholas' parents and the doctors stepped into the room. Carefully, the doctors covered Liam's body with the blanket. Nicholas' mother covered her mouth with her hand as tears formed in her eyes, while his father gently touched his shoulder.

"Nicholas, my son," said Nicholas' father. "I'm so terribly sorry."

Nicholas didn't reply as he began sobbing again.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white.

"What on Earth...?" asked a doctor.

Just then, the life support began to emit the short beeps, indicating life in the 7-year-old boy.

"L-Liam?" whimpered Nicholas, his cocoa-colored eyes shimmering.

Slowly, the brownish-black eyes of the seemingly dead boy snapped open. He was alive...sort of...


End file.
